1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with novel composite food products which can be formulated as chunks having a length on the order of 1/4"-1" for use as inclusions in cookies, ice creams, and similar products. More particularly, the invention relates to such composite foods, and methods of fabrication thereof, wherein the products include two or more discrete, substantially homogeneous materials (e.g., orange/chocolate, peppermint/chocolate) extending the full length of the products. The products are prepared by sequentially forming an initial stream of a first material on a moving support followed by applying a separate material thereover, thus eliminating the need for conventional extrusion processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of composite food products have been prepared by co-extrusion techniques employing confectionary extruders and appropriate extruder dyes. Generally, products of this character are tubular in cross-sectional configuration, and the equipment used is both complex and costly. It has also been known to make Neapolitan-type products via casting, such as ice creams or chocolates having side-by-side layers of different food materials. These processes do not however yield small chunk-type products of variable configuration which are self-sustaining in shape at room temperature.
Flat chips or chunks are a popular ingredient used with frozen desserts, baked items, breakfast cereals and confectionary products. They typically include sugar, fats (e.g., cocoa butter or partially hydrogenated vegetable oil) and other ingredients. Square and rectangularly shapes have been produced in the past with dimensions varying from 0.125"-0.75" and thicknesses from 0.125"-0.5". These chips or chunks are manufactured by dragging a liquid or flowable mass such as molten chocolate through a forming device having small openings or slots formed therein. Immediately after the forming operation, the resultant strips are cooled to solidify the mass, and the strips are cut to desired lengths. Many different food flavors and colors can be incorporated into these prior products. However, there has been no way to produce composite products made up of discrete materials using these techniques.
There is accordingly a need in the art for an improved process, and resultant chunk-type product, wherein composite food products made up of two or more discrete materials can be readily and inexpensively form.